Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling assembly and more particularly relates to a coupling assembly for connecting a plumbing component such as a valve to a service and supply line so that the valve may be easily installed and removed for replacement or repair.
Irrigation systems, particularly subterranean irrigation systems, generally provide water through a service line connected to a control valve which valve may be manually or automatically operated. The control valve outlet is connected to a supply line which delivers fluid to a source of use such as water to sprinklers in a sprinkling system. Generally the control valve is connected to the supply and service lines by means of various types of pipe connectors such as unions which facilitate removal and installation of the valve. These type connectors facilitate installation and removal of the valve but generally are a slip or non-threaded type fitting. These prior art connections generally lack stability and many times their use will cause damage to the pipes which inherently results in additional labor and material expense.